


Dance of Entrancement

by Higuchimon



Series: Music of the Fae [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Include The Word Boot Camp, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, Word Count Set Boot Camp, YGO Femslash Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The song called her.  The dance enticed her.  The fae princess wanted her.





	

**Title:** Dance of Entrancement  
**Characters:** Yuzu, Selena|| **Pairing:** Selena x Yuzu/Yuzu x Selena  
**Word Count:** 999||chapters: 1/1  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, B12, 950-999 words; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #31, 1 chapter; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #2, beautiful; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #13, 999 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #2, concern; Yu-Gi-Oh Femslash Week, day #2, moonlight  
**Notes:** Indications of mind control, fae style.  
**Summary:** The song called her. The dance enticed her. The fae princess wanted her.

* * *

Yuzu watched. 

Yuzu could not take her eyes off of the vision before her and even if she’d been able to move away, she wouldn’t have. Looking away for so much as a moment would’ve cost her that moment’s worth of beauty and she refused to lose it. 

She’d never seen anything like this before. Who had? 

What made it even more entrancing was the fact this slip of mist, this dancing angel of moonlight, wore her own face. But it wasn’t her at all. She was a creature of the earth, of being down on the ground, the one who brought her friends to their senses when they got too out there. 

What danced before her, moonlight and mist woven together, was someone else altogether, someone whose features resembled hers to a startling degree, but with a fae cast to them that transformed everything. 

With long hair the color of the evening sky – did stars sparkle in it? Yuzu thought so – and large eyes that gleamed brighter than the brightest emeralds giving other differences, Yuzu could only think of this strange double of hers as a fae princess. Someone who appeared in a wash of moonlight to dance the night away and who would vanish with the dawn. 

She would enjoy while the other was there, she decided, watching without moving. Surely the other didn’t know about her. 

At least so she thought until her double’s graceful spinning movements brought her over to where Yuzu stood half-hidden behind an outcropping of rock, and one graceful hand held out to her. 

“Dance with me,” the fae murmured. “Dance with me, Yuzu.” 

Yuzu froze where she stood. “You know my name...” 

“Of course I do. Fae always know the one they want,” the other smiled at her, and for a moment Yuzu thought she should be wary, until the fae’s hands brushed against her cheeks. 

In that moment, all thought fell away, and she could only imagine being with this beauty forever. 

“Who are you?” she murmured, reaching up to take those hands. “Why do you want me?” 

“Because you’re mine,” the other said, pulling her close to her. She wasn’t warm like a human, but she wasn’t cold, either. “That’s all you need to know.” 

Yes. That _was_ all that Yuzu needed to know, her concerns slipping away as the two of them began to dance together, surrounded by moonlight, in the circle of standing stones. 

Legend had it that the fae came here sometimes and those who danced with them never returned. Two girls Yuzu knew when she was younger, Rin and Ruri, vanished, and everyone said they’d been caught by the fae. 

Everyone warned Yuzu away from there. She’d listened: mostly. Until tonight, when a song she’d never heard before caught at her ears, and she followed it to see her lady dancing in the moonlight. 

Together they spun, the outer world forgotten. Yuzu held herself as close to her lady as she could, never wishing to miss a step, humming along to the music that still played, though she didn’t know where it came from. 

Yuzu didn’t pay attention to the time, but at some point, the other’s arms closed fully around her, drawing her in close, and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Will you come with me?” The fae murmured. “Will you stay with me, forever and ever? Will you be mine?” 

A tiny part of Yuzu’s mind, awakened by the question, wailed that she needed to get out of here. This wasn’t what she wanted, this was fae trickery and nothing more. 

But another kiss dispelled all of that and she tried to turn, wanting to return the kisses. 

“I’m yours,” she murmured, her eyes ever so faintly glazed, if anyone had been watching. But the only eyes that rested on her were those of the fae princess, who smiled at her, warm and caressing and enfolding. “I’ll always be yours.” 

“Of course you will be.” The other chuckled and Yuzu knew what her name was, for how could she be anyone but Selena, her Selena, her mistress and lady, love and passion for all time? 

Other names dribbled out of her mind, brushed away as meaningless. Her father, her friends, cheerful Yuuya and strong Gonzenzaka, Shun who walked in anger since the disappearance of his sister…Masumi, whose warm eyes had intrigued her for some time, but no more...the very name of her village vanished from her thoughts. 

None of them meant anything compared to Lady Selena’s arms around her, the whisper of the fae lands and the song that wove them together as they danced the wedding dance in the moonlight together. 

Selena hung a necklace around her neck, one of silver with a shimmering moonstone at the center. 

“Wear this forever and you will be known as mine,” she whispered in Yuzu’s ears, kissing there again, dropping further ones around until coming to Yuzu’s lips. “Just like Rin and Ruri are.” 

Hearing those names sent a shiver all through her. “Will I see them?” 

“You’ll be with them and with me forever,” Selena promised. “They’ve missed you, too. They showed you to me and I knew that you were to be one of mine as well.” Her hands wrapped once more around Yuzu’s. “Is there anything that you need? I can make sure you have it before we leave.” 

Yuzu smiled, tightening her hands around her lady’s. “You’re all that I need.” 

She leaned forward to press her lips against Selena’s, who returned it right away. 

“Then let’s go,” Selena replied, enfolding her close, her feet moving again in a difference dance that wrapped up the moonlight all around them and when Yuzu could see again, they stood before a castle, over which a full moon shimmered, and two figures robed in magnificence Yuzu hadn’t ever seen before hurried toward them, and she couldn’t ever remember there’d been a life before this. 

Which was exactly what Selena wanted. 

**The End**

**Notes:** My first Serenadeshipping! And not the last, I feel, because I could do so much more with this set up. Selena is not an evil person. She's just fae in this world, and fae don't live by human rules. Perhaps one day a sequel from her POV and/or something for after this. I already have ideas for Shun and his reaction to Ruri's disappearance. *evil giggles* yes, they do involve Yuuri. But first the ladies.


End file.
